Heroes Infinity
Heroes Infinity (ヒーローズインフィニティ) is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and NX. It features multiple franchises including Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Konami, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Shonen Jump, Tatsunoko, Lucasfilms and many others. Plot A dimensional rift has been torn. Characters from other worlds have come to our world to join the fight. But a warlord has plans to conquer them all. Gameplay The game engine is an improved version of the Disney Infinity beat-em up games and the graphics are the same style. Battles are fought 3-on-3. Characters have light, medium, and heavy attacks and combos. They can also achieve a Super Finish and an Ultra Finish. Super Finishes can be made when a character's power gauge is at Level 2 or higher. An Ultra Finish is achieved when the power gauge is at Level 3 or higher. Players can also link combos and perform an Air Combo (Aerial Rave in the Japanese version). Characters can get a brief boost of speed and power when executing an X-Factor (X-Power in Japan). Once the X-Factor gauge is at full (below the character's health gauge), they can start it by pushing a button. Game Modes There are five modes available to the player 1P Mode '(1P Play in Japan) *Arcade (Single in Japan) *Event Match (Known simply as Event in Japan) *Survival *Training *Extra Arcade (Extra Single in Japan; unlocked once all characters are unlocked) *Extra Survival (unlocked once Extra Arcade is beaten once regardless of continues) '''2P Mode '(2P Play in Japan) *Versus (3 modes) **1P vs. COM **1P vs. 2P **COM vs. COM *Team Battle *Tourney (Tournament in Japan) *Rotation (Loser Out in Japan) '''Playstation Network/Xbox Live/Nintendo Network *Ranked Match (Rank Battle in Japan) *Player Match (Player Battle in Japan) *Special Battle (Dream Match in Japan) *Leaderboards Gallery *Videos (view promotional and in-game videos) *Picture Gallery (Art Gallery in Japan; view various promotional and in-game pictures) *Sound Test (listen to in-game music and character voices) *Character Bios (Biography in Japan; view character biographies) *Game Cards (Display Card in Japan; view cards from character's games and franchises) Options *Audio/Video *Controller Settings (Controller Layout in Japan) *Language Select (Japanese, English, Latin Spanish, European Spanish, German, Italian, French, Polish and Portuguese.) *Other Options *Credits (Staff Roll in Japan) Characters There are multiple characters representing different franchises from Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Konami, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Shonen Jump, Tatsunoko, Lucasfilms and many others. Parentheses denote a character's series and if they have a different name in other regions. An asterisk denotes an unlockable. Capcom *Ryu (リュウ; Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (春麗; Street Fighter) *Ken (ケン; Street Fighter) *Zangief (ザンギエフ; Street Fighter) *M. Bison* (Vega (ベガ); Street Fighter) *Akuma* (Gouki (豪鬼); Street Fighter) *Dudley* (ダドリー; Street Fighter) *El Fuerte* (エル·フォルテ; Street Fighter) *Chris Redfield (クリス·レッドフィールド; Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (ジル·バレンタイン; Resident Evil) *Albert Wesker* (アルバート·ウェスカー; Resident Evil) *Nemesis * (ネメシス; Resident Evil) *Dante (ダンテ; Devil May Cry) *Trish (トリッシュ; Devil May Cry) *Morrigan (モリガン; Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko* (Lei-Lei (レイレイ); Darkstalkers) *Mega Man (Rockman (ロックマン); Mega Man) *Zero (ゼロ; Mega Man X) *Tron Bonne (トロン; Mega Man Legends) *Frank West (フランク·ウェスト; Dead Rising) *Phoenix Wright (Ryūichi Naruhodō (成歩堂); Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Strider Hiryu* (ストライダー飛竜; Strider Hiryu) *Viewtiful Joe (ビューティフルジョー; Viewtiful Joe) *Amaterasu* (アマテラス; Okami) *Kaijin no Soki* (灰燼の蒼鬼; Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Felicia (フェリシア; Darkstalkers) *Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐; Rival Schools) *Franziska Von Karma* (Mei Karuma(狩魔 冥); Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Rashid* (ラシード; Street Fighter) *Captain Commando (キャプテンコマンド; Captain Commando) *Sakura Kasugano (春日野 さくら, Street Fighter) *Karin Kanzuki (神月 かりん, Street Fighter) *Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村, Sengoku Basara) *Date Masamune* (伊達政宗, Sengoku Basara) *Oda Nobunaga* (織田信長, Sengoku Basara) *Juri Han (樹里ハン, Street Fighter) *Arthur (アーサー, Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Nemesis T-Type* (ネメシスT型, Resident Evil) *Vile* (下劣な, Mega Man X) *Miles Edgeworth (Reiji Mitsurugi(玲二御剣), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) Nintendo *Mario (マリオ; Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser (Koopa (クッパ); Super Mario Bros.) *Peach (ピーチ; Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi* (ルイージ; Super Mario Bros.) *Wario (ワリオ; Warioware) *Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング; Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (ディディーコング; Donkey Kong) *Yoshi (ヨッシー; Super Mario World) *Samus (サムス; Metroid) *Fox (フォックス; Starfox) *Wolf* (ウルフ; Starfox) *Pit* (ピット; Kid Icarus) *Kirby (カービィ; Kirby's Dream Land) *King Dedede (Dedede (デデデ); Kirby's Dream Land) *Meta Knight (メタナイト; Kirby's Dream Land) *Link (リンク; The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda/Sheik (ゼルダ/シーク; The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf* (ガノンドロフ; The Legend of Zelda) *Pikachu (ピカチュウ; Pokemon) *Mewtwo* (ミュウツー; Pokemon) *Marth* (マルス; Fire Emblem) *R.O.B.* (Robot (ロボット); Nintendo) *Captain Olimar (キャプテン・オリマー; Pikmin) *Falco (ファルコ; Starfox) *Charizard (Lizardon(リザードン); Pokemon) *Toon Link* (トゥーンリンク); The Legend of Zelda) *Ice Climbers* (Ice Climber(アイス クライマー); Ice Climbers) *Lucario* (ルカリオ; Pokemon) *Mr. Game & Watch (Mr.ゲーム＆ウォッチ; Game & Watch) *Captain Falcon (キャプテン・ファルコン; F-Zero) Sega *Sonic (ソニック; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (ナックルズ; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (シャドウ; Sonic Adventure) *Silver* (シルバー; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Akira Yuki (結城晶; Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (パイ・チェン; Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant* (サラ・ブライアント; Virtua Fighter) *Kage-Maru* (影丸; Virtua Fighter) *Rent-A-Hero* (レンタヒーロー; Rent-A-Hero) *Beat* (ビート; Jet Set Radio) *Vectorman (ベクターマン; Vectorman) *Pulseman (パルスマン; Pulseman) *Ristar (リスター; Ristar) *Gilius Thunderhead (ギリウス=サンダーヘッド; Golden Axe) *Kurt Irving (クルト･アーヴィング; Valkyria) *Sakura Shinguji (真宮寺 さくら; Sakura Wars) *Gemini Sunrise (ジェミニ・サンライズ; Sakura Wars) *Cyrille (シリル; Shinning Force) *Zephyr (ゼファー; Resonance of Fate) *Bayonetta* (ベヨネッタ; Bayonetta) *Jack Cayman* (ジャック・ケイマン; MadWorld) *Leonhardt Victorion* (レオンハルト・ヴィクトリオン; Anarchy Reigns) *Metal Sonic* (メタル・ソニック; Sonic the Hedgehog) *G* (G; The House of the Dead) *Selvaria Blas (セルベリア・ブレス; Valkyria) *Dural (デュラル; Virtua Fighter) *Kazuma Kiryu (桐生 一馬; Yakuza) *Axel Stone (アクセル・ストーン; Streets of Rage) *Ulala (うらら; Space Channel 5) Namco *Heihachi Mishima (三島平八; Tekken) *Jin Kazama (風間仁; Tekken) *Nina Williams (ニーナ・ウィリアムズ; Tekken) *King* (キング; Tekken) *Kilik (キリク; Soulcalibur) *Siegfried (ジークフリート; Soulcalibur) *Misturugi (御剣; Soulcalibur) *Xianghua* (シャンファ; Soulcalibur) *Rick Taylor (リック·テイラー; Splatterhouse) *Pacman (パックマン; Pacman) *Klonoa (クロノア; Klonoa) *KOS-MOS (コスモス; Xenosaga) *Kazuya Mishima (三島 一八; Tekken) *Kite (アウラ;.hack) *Flynn Scifo (フレン・シーフォ; Tales of Vesperia) *Ciel Alençon (シエル アランソン; God Eater) *Xiaomu (小牟; Namco X Capcom) *Kazumi Mishima* (三島 一美; Tekken) *Taizo Hori* (ホリ・タイゾウ; DigDug) *Waya-Hime* (ベラボーマン; Bravoman) *Sabine* (ザビーネ; Legend of Valkyrie) *Guntz* (ガンツ; Klonoa) *Natsu (凪津; Soul Calibur) *Aty (アティ; Summon Night) *Valkyrie (ワルキューレ; Valkyrie) *Alisa Illinichina Amiella (アリサ・イリーニチナ・アミエ; God Eater) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン; Tales of Vesperia) *T-elos* (Xenosaga) *Alisa Bosconovitch (アリサ・ボスコノビッチ; Tekken) *Nightmare (ナイトメア; Soul Calibur) Konami *Solid Snake (ソリッドスネーク; Metal Gear Solid) *Meryl Silverburgh (メリル・シルバーバーグ; Metal Gear Solid) *Big Boss* (ビッグ・ボス; Metal Gear Solid) *Simon Belmont (シモン・ベルモンド; Castlevania) *Dracula (ドラキュラ; Castlevania) *Gabriel Belmont* (ガブリエル・ベルモンド; Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Power Pro-kun* (パワプロくん; Jikkyo Powerful Pro) *Aoba Anoa (空羽 亜乃亜; Otomedius) *Twinbee (ツインビー; Twinbee) *Goemon (ゴエモン; Ganbare Goemon series) *Moai (モアイ; Gradius) *Raiden (雷電; Metal Gear Solid) *Richter Belmont (リヒターベルモント; Castlevania) *Alucard (アルカード; Castelvania) *King (キング; Pop'n Music) *Revolver Ocelot* (リボルバー・オセロット; Metal Gear Solid) *Liquid Snake* (リキッド・スネーク; Metal Gear Solid) *Death* (死; Castlevania) *Yae* (八重; Ganbare Goemon series) *Frogger* (フロッガー) *The Boss (ボス; Metal Gear Solid) *Soma Cruz (来須 蒼真; Castlevania) *Sparkster (Rocker Knight Adventures) *Bill Rizer (ビル・ライザー; Contra) *Tir Mcdohl (ティル・マクドール; Suikoden) *Pyramid Head* (ピラミッドヘッド; Silent Hill) *Carmilla* (吸血鬼カミーラ; Castlevania) *Clive* (クライブ; Suikoden) *Sheena Etranzi* (シーナ・エトランゼ; Contra) *Quiet* (静か; Metal Gear Solid) DC Comics *Superman (スーパーマン) *Batman (バットマン) *Wonder Woman (ワンダーウーマン) *Green Lantern (グリーンランタン) *Shazam (シャザム) *Nightwing* (ナイトウィング) *The Flash* (ザ・フラッシュ) *Cyborg* (サイボーグ) *The Joker (ジョーカー) *Lex Luthor (レックス・ルーサー) *Catwoman (キャットウーマン) *Deathstroke* (デスストローク) *Atrocitus (アトロシタス; Red Lanterns) *Zatanna (ザターナ) *Ares (アレス) *Arkham Knight (アーカム騎士) *Bane (破滅) *Batgirl (バットガール) *Black Adam (ブラックアダム) *Darkseid* *Doomsday* (最後の審判の日) *Green Arrow* (緑の矢印) *Harley Quinn* (ハーレークイン) *Hawkgirl* (タカ女の子) *Killer Frost (キラーフロスト) *Lobo (ロボ) *Martian Manhunter (火星の刑事グラハム/凍りついた欲望) *Raven (カラス) *Reverse-Flash (逆フラッシュ) *General Zod* (ゾッド将軍) Marvel Comics *Captain America (キャプテン·アメリカ) *The Hulk (ハルク) *Spider Man (スパイダーマン) *Hawkeye (ホークアイ) *Iron Man (アイアンマン) *Thor (ソー) *Black Widow* (ブラック·ウィドー) *Wolverine (ウルヴァリン) *Cyclops (サイクロプス) *Rouge (ローグ) *Psylocke* (サイロック) *Storm* (ストーム) *Magneto (マグニートー) *Sentinel (センチネル) *Doctor Doom (ドクター・ドゥーム) *Iceman (アイスマン) *Omega Red (オメガレッド) *Silver Samurai (シルバー・サムライ) *Spiral (スパイラル) *Juggernaut (ジャガーノート) *Blackheart* (邪険な心) *Shuma-Gorath* (シュマゴラス) *Thanos* (サノス) *Venom* (ヴェノム) *Gambit* (ガンビット) *Sabretooth (セイバートゥース) *War Machine (ウォーマシン) *Colossus (コロッサス) *Deadpool (デッドプール) *Ghost Rider (ゴーストライダー) *Super Skrull* (スーパースクラル) *Taskmaster* (タスクマスター) *Phoenix* (フェニックス) *Dr Strange* (ドクター・ストレンジ) *Nova* (ノヴァ) *Iron Fist (アイアンフィスト) *Rocket Raccoon (ロケットラクーン) *She-Hulk (シーハルク) *MODOK (モードック) *X-23 Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku (Son Goku (孫悟空); Dragonball) *Gohan (Son Gohan (孫悟飯); Dragonball) *Vegeta (ベジータ; Dragonball) *Piccolo* (ピッコロ; Dragonball) *Cell* (セル; Dragonball) *Majin Buu* (魔人ブウ; Dragonball) *Luffy (ルフィ; One Piece) *Nami (ナミ; One Piece) *Zoro (ゾロ; One Piece) *Sanji* (サンジ; One Piece) *Usopp* (ウソップ; One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper* (トニートニー·チョッパー; One Piece) *Naruto (ナルト; Naruto) *Sasuke (サスケ; Naruto) *Sakura (サクラ; Naruto) *Kakashi* (カカシ; Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Bleach) *Yusuke Urameshi (浦飯 幽助, YuYu Hakusho) *Gon Freecss (ゴン＝フリークス, Hunter x Hunter) *Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Yugi Mutou (武藤 遊戯, Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Gintoki Sakata (坂田 銀時, Gin Tama) *Kenshin Himura (緋村 剣心, Rurouni Kenshin) *Kenshiro (ケンシロウ, Fist of the North Star) *Kankichi Ryotsu (両津 勘吉, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) *Tsuna Sawada (沢田 ツナ, Reborn!) *Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ, Dr. Slump) *Toriko (トリコ, Toriko) *Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座, Saint Seiya) *Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Medaka Box) *Kinnikuman (キン肉マン, Kinnikuman) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Momotaro Tsurugi (剣 桃太郎, Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Korosensei* (殺せんせ, Assasination Classroom) *Tatsumi Oga* (男鹿 辰巳, Beelzebub) *Sosuke Aizen* (藍染 惣右介, Bleach) *Taro Yamada* (山田太郎, Chinyūki: Tarō to Yukai na Nakama-tachi) *Madara Uchiha* (マダラサスケ, Naruto) *Saiki Kusuo (斉木 楠雄, Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle (大鷲の健; Gatchaman) *Jun the Swan (ジュン, Gatchaman) *Joe the Condor (ジョー 浅倉, Gatchaman) *Berg Katse (ベルク・カッツェ, Gatchaman) *Tekkaman* (テッカマン; Tekkaman) *Casshan (キャシャーン, Casshan) *Polimar (ポリマー, Hurricane Polymar) *Karas (鴉, Karas) *Yatterman-1 (ヤッターマン-1, Yatterman) *Doronjo (ドロンジョ, Yatterman) *Yatterman-2 (ヤッターマン-2, Yatterman) *Hakushon Daimao (ハクション大魔王, The Genie Family) *Ippatsuman (イッパツマン, Gyakuten! Ippatsuman) *Tekkaman Blade (テッカマンブレード, Tekkaman Blade) *Gold Lightan (ルド・ライタン, Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Jinpei the Swallow* (甚平ツバメ, Gatchaman) *Ichinose Hajime* (一ノ瀬 はじめ, Gatchaman Crowd) *Tachibana Sugane* (橘 清音, Gatchaman Crowd) *Joe Hibiki* (枇々木 丈, Gatchaman Crowd) *O.D* (Gatchaman Crowd) *Teru Nanba (輝難波, Hurricane Polymar) *Luna Kozuki (ルナ上月, Casshern) *Tekkaman Rapier (テッカマンレイピア, Tekkaman Blade) *Tekkaman Vesna (テッカマンヴェスナ, Tekkaman Blade) *Racer X (レーサーX, Speed Racer) *Speed Racer* (スピード・レーサー, Speed Racer) *Speedy Cerviche* (Yattaro(ヤッ太郎), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guido Anchovy* (Sukashi(スカシー), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Esther* (Pururun(プルルン), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Bad Bird* (Karamaru(カラ丸), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Urashiman Ryu (ウラシマ・リュウ, Future Policeman Urashiman) Star Wars *Luke Skywalker (ルーク·スカイウォーカー) *Darth Vader (ダースベーダー) *Han Solo (ハン·ソロ) *Jedi Warrior* (ジェダイの戦士) *Boba Fett (ボバフェット) *Yoda (ヨーダ) *Leia Organa (レイア・オーガナ) *Palpatine (パルパティーン) *Chewbacca (チューバッカ) *Lando Calrissian (ランド・カルリジアン) *IG-88 *Qui-Gon Jinn* (クワイ=ガン・ジン) *Obi-Wan Kenobi* (オビ=ワン・ケノービ) *Anakin Skywalker* (アナキン・スカイウォーカー) *Mace Windu* (メイス・ウィンドゥ) *Ahsoka Tano* (アソーカ・タノ) *Darth Maul (ダース・モール) *Count Dooku (ドゥークー伯爵) *General Grievous (グリーヴァス将軍) *Jango Fett (ジャンゴ・フェット) *Asajj Ventress (アサージ・ヴェントレス) *Ezra Bridger* (エズラブリッ) *Kanan Jarrus* (ケイナン・ジャラス) *Sabine Wren* (サビーヌ・レン) *Finn* (フィン) *Rey* (レイ) *Grand Inquisitor (グランドインクイジター) *Fifth Brother (フィフス・ブラザー) *Seventh Sister (第七姉妹) *Kylo Ren (カイロ・レン) *Captain Phasma (キャプテン・ファズマ) *Plo Koon* (プロ・クーン) *Ki-Adi-Mundi* (キ=アディ=ムンディ) *Adi Gallia* (アディ・ガリア) *Savage Opress* (サベージ虐げます) *Pre Vizsla* (前ビズラ) *Cad Bane (キャド・ベイン) *Zeb Orrelios (ゼブオレリオス) *Hera Syndulla (ヘラ・シンドゥーラ) *Kallus (カラス) *Hondo Ohnaka (ホンドー・オナカー) Other *The Doctor (ドクター; Doctor Who) *Edward Carnby (エドワード; Alone in the Dark) *Gordon Freeman (ゴードン·フリーマン; Half-Life) *Lara Croft (ララ·クロフト; Tomb Raider) *Nathan Drake* (ドレイク; Uncharted) *Crash Bandicoot* (クラッシュバンディクー; Crash Bandicoot series) *Ezio* (エツィオ; Assassin's Creed) *Chell* (チェル; Portal) *Optimus Prime (Convoy (コンボイ); Transformers) *Lu Bu (呂布; Dynasty Warriors) *Tadakatsu Honda (本多忠勝; Samurai Warriors) *Geralt of Rivia (RiviaのGeralt; The Witcher) *Regnier (レニエ; Kingdom Under Fire) *Sora (ソーラ; Kingdom Hearts) *Bomberman* (ボンバーマン) *Yugo the Wolf* (ウルフを勇吾; Bloody Roar) *Aya Brea* (アヤ・ブレア; Parasite Eve) *Scorpion* (サソリ; Mortal Kombat) *Black Orchid* (ブラックオーキッド; Killer Instinct) *Spawn (スポーン) *Imperator Furiosa (フュリオサ大隊長; Mad Max) *Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー1号: Kamen Rider) *Harry Potter (ハリー・ポッター) *Buzz Lightyear (バズ・ライトイヤー; Toy Story) *Tintin* (タンタン; The Adventures of Tintin) *Darkwing Duck* (ダックにおまかせダークウィング・ダック) *The T-800* (The Terminator) *Gandalf* (ガンダルフ; Lord of the Rings) *Sanjuro* (桑畑三十郎; Yojimbo) *Kratos (クレイトス; God of War) *Kasumi (かすみ, Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (ソル・バッドガイ, Guilty Gear) *Ragna the Bloodedge (ラグナ゠ザ゠ブラッドエッジ, Blazblue) *Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Fatal Fury) *Filia* (フィリア, Skullgirls) *John Rambo* (ジョン・ランボー, First Blood) *Ben Tennyson* (ベン・テニスン, Ben 10) *Conan the Barbarian* (コナン野蛮人を) *Jaime Lannister* (ジェイミー・ラニスター, A Song of Fire and Ice) Notes You are welcome to edit this as you please. I would certainly like more expansion on the Sega and Namco franchise since I know little of them, especially Namco. Anyway, you are free to put in any new characters, maybe add some stages, any trivia, or anything else you like. Other pages Heroes Infinity - Voice Actors Heroes Infinity - Soundtrack Heroes Infinity - Quotes Heroes Infinity - Moveset Category:PS4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Namco Bandai Category:Konami Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:Shonen Jump Category:Tatsunoko Category:LucasArts